Butterflies
by CGandJaz
Summary: Passions characters as Upper East Side teens. Gossip Girl with a Passions twist. AU
1. Revelations and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Passions**

**A/N:** This chapter is basically Gossip Girl, but in later chapters more of a Passions outlook. Whitney is not the character you are used to.

Cast of Passions become the Cast of Gossip Girl

Ethan Winthrop Nate

Theresa Bennett Jenny

Whitney Russell Blair

Hank Bennett Dan

Gwen Hotchkiss Serena

Fox Crane Chuck

Bennett -Sam and Grace

Russell – TC and Eve

Hotchkiss – Rebecca and Jonathan

Crane – Alistair

Winthrop – Julian and Ivy

* * *

Whitney was nervously waiting for Ethan to arrive. Tonight was the night. She was finally going to give herself to the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. After this there would be no going back. Pilar, the maid, announced Ethan's arrival.

"Miss Whitney Ethan's here"

"Send him up Pilar."

"You can go on up Mr. Ethan"

Ethan nervously made his way to Whitney. _I have to tell her tonight_ he thought. With the news of Gwen's return there was no way he could get away with what he'd done. He tapped on the door before opening it. Once entering he saw the candles and rose petals and her sitting on the bed in a negligee. He closed the door and Whitney made her way over to Ethan. She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. _Think. I can't do this. I need to tell her. I can't keep living a lie._ He pushed her away.

"Are you sure?" Whitney kissed him again.

"Wait. I… We need to talk. Last year. I was at a wedding I saw Gwen. She was drunk and dancing on a table top in one of the back rooms. Realizing the potential dangers she could get into I tried to help her. Next thing I know we were in storage closet kissing and …"

"What… what are you saying?" Whitney asked teary eyed.

"And then one thing led to another."

"Huh?" _Please God tell me I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing._

"I slept with Gwen."

"How could you? How could she?" walking the room she grabbed the lamp and attempted to throw it Ethan.

"Get the Hell Out. I never want to see you again."

* * *

"Miss Whitney, Gwen is here" Pilar called to Whitney.

"I'm own my way down" Whitney was going to enjoy telling her so called best friend exactly what she thought of her. She gracefully walked down the curving staircase, not going to give her a hint of what she was thinking. _This was going to be fun_, she thought.

As soon as Whitney's feet reached the floor, Gwen rushed over to give her friend a hug, but was caught off by the expression on her face. It was saying –don't-touch-me-bitch. The smile that once graced her face was now replaced by an expression that mingled with shock and fear. _He wouldn't tell, would he_, she thought.

"Let me make this easy for you. I know" Whitney said while heading toward the couch.

"What do you know?"

"That you're nothing but a slut" she said while casually sitting down giving Gwen a smile that no one would consider nice.

"What…I." Gwen grasped trying to find a response. _Shit, she knows_, she thought.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

A million different words flooded Gwen's head trying to come up with the right words to say, but the only thing that came out was a weak, "I'm sorry."

Whitney lost it, she couldn't believe that the woman standing in front of her was someone she considered a friend. Not just a friend, but a sister. "Get the hell out!!"

"Whit….I…"

"Save it for someone who gives a damn" Whitney got off the couch and walked back up to her room not giving her childhood friend a second glance.

* * *

I knew things were going to get juicy with the hierarchy's back intact. G spotted running from W's penthouse looking more than a bit distraught. And shall I say with tears falling from her eyes. What the hell happened G?

You know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl

* * *

Theresa stared at the latest gossip girl message. How she wished she could be in their world, to wear their clothes, to have their lives, and to especially be anywhere near Ethan. Ethan Winthrop was the only boy she had ever wanted to be with. Every time she saw him she would get these fluttering butterflies in her stomach. She pined after him; she was completely and totally obsessed. Letting out a sigh, she imagined her life with Ethan not even realizing that her brother Hank was watching her.

"Theresa, when are you going to give it up?"

"Give up what"

"This obsession with Ethan"

"I am not obsessed unlike some people" Theresa always knew where to push her brothers buttons. He had a serious crush on a certain blonde. "You know Gwen's back in town."

"And…why…would I care?" Hank couldn't help the small smile that was beginning to grace his face, which didn't go unnoticed by his little sister.

* * *

"I think me and Whit are through"

"So?" Fox said a little irritated at Ethan. He had pounded on his door entirely too early for a Saturday, especially when he had two lovely ladies to wake up to.

"What do you mean so?"

"For the past year, you haven't stopped talking about your copulation with a certain blonde. Now that she's back and things have ended with your girlfriend what's the problem?"

For some reason Ethan couldn't answer that question. Whitney was the safe choice, his father's choice of who he should be. Gwen was new and different. Being with Gwen was rebellious, but just how much was he going to give up to be defiant of his father?

* * *

"Fox"

"Whit"

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

"I was wondering when you were going to show up at my door." Fox said giving her his devilish grin.

Whitney rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him into his suite at the Palace Hotel. "Did you know?" she asked turning around toward him with a blank expression on her face.

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb with me"

Fox walked over toward Whitney placing his right hand on her cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And if I did?"

Whitney pushed him off of her to look in his green eyes. _He knew. That bastard didn't tell me._ She wasn't pissed because if she was pissed she wouldn't find herself slowly walking over to Fox holding his glass of scotch. And she wouldn't take the glass from his hand and place it on the counter, gently pulling at his signature scarf so that his face was only inches from hers. And if she was truly pissed, she definitely wouldn't give him a passionate kiss on the lips before leaving his suite.

But again whoever said she was pissed.

* * *

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What's with you?" Chad asked as he took a seat across from her at The Book Cafe.

"I just have had a really awful day"

"Tell Chad what happened"

"You remember I told you about my best friend Whit and that I did something really horrible that would ruin our friendship…..Well, it did"

"It can't be that horrible, could it?" Chad gave her a questioned look.

"I slept with my best friends' boyfriend"

A shocked expression enveloped his face. "Tell me you didn't"

"Hey, I told you I was a different person last year"

He knew there was a reason for her leaving, but he didn't think it was this. Of all the time he had known her, she seemed sweet and well unlike a person who would sleep with their best friends' boyfriend. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do about it"

"I'm sure if you were as close as you say, then you two wouldn't let some guy come between the two of you."

"You don't know Whit."

* * *

"Have you run into any blondes lately?" Theresa teased her brother as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Haha very funny."

"You didn't answer my question. Have you run into the woman of your dreams yet?"

"Theresa quit it"

Before she could respond, the phone started to ring and Hank picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey son, is your sister around"

"Yeah she's actually right in front of me being her annoying self"

Theresa ran around the counter to listen to the phone.

"I was wondering if you and your sister wanted to come and join me in Europe this summer. I really miss you two. So, what do you think?"

"I would love too" Theresa screamed

"Well, what about you Hank?"

"I don't know, I kind of have plans for this summer. I'll see how it all goes and get back to you."

"Okay, remember I love you"

"We love you too mom" Theresa said

"Bye"

As soon as Hank hung up the phone he felt Theresa slap him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what's that for"

"We both know that you don't have anything planned for this summer."

"And?"

"Why won't you give the guy a chance?"

"Theresa drop it" Hank said as he walked toward his room slamming the door shut.


	2. Monday Morning

Hank, Fox, Gwen,Whitney, Ethan, Noah, Chad - 18

Paloma,Charity, Miguel-17

Theresa, Reese, Kay, Simone 16

Fancy, Pretty, John, 14

* * *

Monday Morning in front of East Side Academy 

"Hey, Simone"

"Kay"

"You are really lucky to be Whit's sister." Kay said noticing the girls running up to her as soon as she stepped into the courtyard of East Side Academy.

"If you say so" Simone said following Kay's gaze.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You only have to deal with her holier then though attitude between the hours of eight to three, but me I have to deal with it all the time."

"It can't be that bad"

"Don't get me wrong. I love my sister, but sometimes she needs to be knocked off her pedestal a little bit. If you know what I mean." Simone said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Kay shot Simone an inquiring look.

"Nothing yet, but I can guarantee you this, when I find something to bring her down I will use it. I'm going to bring her back down to the same height with the rest of us.

"Does this have something to do with the whole she stole Ethan from you fiasco?"

"No" Simone lied.

Kay turned Simone around for her to look at her. "S, look at me. I'm your best friend. I can see right through that lie."

"Okay, maybe just a little bit."

"You know you need to get over that right."

"If she hadn't stuck her nails into him last year, then he would have been mine."

"And how can you come to that conclusion?"

"I just know okay"

"You know I love you right"

"Yeah"

"That s why I'm telling you to quit now. She's your sister. Don't go searching for ways to hurt her because it's always going to end badly.

"Whatever. Let's get to class." Simone walked up the school stairs followed by a worried looking Kay.

_Will she ever learn?,_ Kay thought.

* * *

"Can you believe dad left mom?" Miguel asked his twin sister Paloma.

"No, I always thought they were so happy 'till that _woman _showed her face." Paloma replied.

"We can't just blame her, dad made his decision and he chose her over all of us."

"I'm glad he left because I couldn't stand to be around him after what he did to mom."

"Have you seen mom lately?" Miguel questioned

"She's not doing so well. Yesterday, she didn't come out of her bedroom all day long. When I passed by I swear I could hear crying."

"Just be glad you weren't there when he came and got his things. Do you know she actually was on the floor begging him to stay?" Miguel said while shaking his head.

Paloma noticed their younger brother turning the corner to school "How's our little brother taking this?"

"I really don't know. He's been in his room most of the time."

"John has always kept to himself. I'll talk to him after school."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him with you."

* * *

"What do you say to your boyfriend after his dad left him and his family for another woman?" Charity asked

"You're looking at the wrong person. My parents have been all lovey dovy since they got married. It's kind of sickening." Jessica gave a disgusting expression."

"I just feel like I should have some words of wisdom or something" Charity shrugged.

"I know, but maybe just by being there is enough?"

"You're probably right."

Jessica's brother Noah walked over to where the two girls were sitting. "Jess, Will you tell your friends that I'm not interested in either one of them. And tell them to stop stalking me"

Charity and Jessica started giggling.

"This is not funny"

"Yes it is" Jessica said

"Just keep them away from me." Noah starts to walk off, but swiftly turns around. "And what kind of names are Fancy and Pretty in the first place?"

* * *

"Hey Whit"

"Ethan"

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry"

"It doesn't matter anymore. What you did made me understand that we shouldn't be together. I was holding on to a dream that I thought I wanted, but now I know I want something different."

Ethan didn't know what she meant by those words, but he took them. _At least she wasn't mad. _"I better get to class" he said and turned and walked away still a little confused. _That was way too easy, something is definitely going on. _Suddenly he knocked into some girl.

* * *

Theresa saw him not more than ten feet in front of her. Ethan Winthrop was stunning. Everything about him made her want to be someone else. She would kill to be friends with Whitney and apart of the elite at least then she have a chance with him. Instead she watched Ethan and his girlfriend talk. Whitney had it all money, the guy, and the status. _If only he was mine then my life would be complete._ She was so caught up in her fantasy that she didn't realize he was walking away from Whitney. Somehow she managed to run into him, dropping all her books in the process.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you"

"Its … Its my fault." _Oh god. I have butterflies in my stomach this is the first time he ever acknowledge me let along spoke to me._ _Why can't I speak? I can barely breathe_.

Standing she accepted her books. "Th…Thank you"

"No problem um"

"Theresa"

"Yeah." And he walked off heading toward his class. _He is so amazing he has the perfect smile. Some day I will have him no matter what it takes. Someday_. The bell rung and she rushed off to class. _God I hope I'm not late_.

* * *

_Well, this is going to be fun_, she thought. Letting out a sigh she checked her make-up for the twentieth time. She was finally ready to face all her demons and head out for hell, better known as East Side Academy. Gwen wanted to get there just as the bell rung signaling for the first period, she didn't feel like having to deal with all the looks and whispers she were going to get. As she walked up to the entrance way, she bumped into some guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry" turning around to look at a guy who was 6'0 tall with light brown hair. _Not bad_, she thought eyeing his whole appearance.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" Hank said actually getting all the words out, not sounding as nervous as he thought he did.

There was a small awkward silence while they stared at each other; it was only broken up by the late bell.

"Crap, I'm late again"

"Hey, it's not the end of the world, you know" she said smiling at him as she went up the stairs to her class.

Hank stood there a moment as he watched her walk up the stairs, before he headed of to class as well.

* * *

Gwen headed for room 101, she was praying that she didn't have the class with Whit. She really couldn't handle seeing her right know. She walked in the room not seeing Whit, but the next worst thing, Ethan Winthrop

_Shit. _

As she headed to a seat as far away from Ethan as possible she heard the teacher voice break her train of thought. "Miss Hotchkiss, late for your first day back. Not good."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wilson, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't"

Ethan eyed her the whole class period. He felt something for her, he just didn't know what. _Maybe butterflies?_

"Mr. Winthrop"

"Huh"

"What's the answer to the question?"

"Ummm……what's the question?"

"Try to pay attention. Mr. Winthrop"

Ethan simply nodded. He tried to pay attention, but his mind was going overdrive over how the hell he had found himself in this situation.

Suddenly he found his pants vibrating; he took out his phone and read the latest message from Gossip Girl.

Why is E staring at G so intently? Attached is a picture from Miss J. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me. Make up your own mind. Has it anything to do with what happened on Saturday when G was caught running from W's penthouse. What's going on with the King and the newly returned Princess? A very reliable source has said a lot more than friendship. Things have definitely gotten interesting.

You know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl

_And the whispers begin. Great._ he thought.


	3. A COUPLE of dirty little secrets

"I can't keep doing this."

"Kay"

"Either you break up with her or we end whatever this is." Kay said rolling off of the motels bed putting on her clothes.

"Kay you know I care about you right?" The man said only inches from her face.

Kay could smell his cologne, it intoxicated her. She wanted him so badly even though she knew what they were doing was wrong. She breathed in his scent as she looked into his big brown eyes that pleaded for her to stay with him. Her head was screaming for her to walk out the door and never come back to this sleazy motel room again, but her body wanted to feel his gentle touch again, to feel his lips caress every part of her body. In simple words she needed him, he was like a drug to her and she was addicted. Before she knew it she had fell back into his arm while she gave into every desire she had with him.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Hey, are you okay?"**

**John took a swallow of bourbon. "Does it look like I'm okay", he gave her a piss off expression.**

**"You are my friend and if there is something that is bothering you, then I'm hear to listen if you want."**

**"Kay I don't want to talk about it."**

**"You know they say if you talk about it, then it would make you feel better" she smiled at him.**

**"Which one of those dumb ass daytime shows did you get that from. Oh, was it Oprah or Dr. Phil?" he said cruelly toward her.**

**"Look John, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm just trying to help." she said angrily.**

**"If you really want to help then why don't you come back to my room so we could work out some of this frustration?" he said with an evil grin.**

**Kay slapped the expression off his face before turning around to leave her friend to sulk in peace because she really couldn't take anymore of his attitude. She pulled out a phone and called his house hoping someone would be there to do something about John. The phone had rung for ten times and just when she was going to hang up she heard the phone on the other end click on.**

**"Hello. Is anybody there?"**

**"Yeah, hold on"**

**Kay waited for a minute before she heard a man say, "Hello"**

**"Ummm…,this is Kay, John's friend. Ummm…. he's kind of drunk on the sidewalk. Can somebody come and get him."**

**"Damn. I'll come get him."**

**Ten minutes later, John's brother, Miguel walked her way. "How long has he been this way? Miguel asked looking at his very disheveled younger brother.**

**"I don't know. I just kind of found him a while ago."**

**"Okay, Could you grab his book bag?"**

**"Yeah"**

**Miguel half carried, half dragged John back to the house with Kay following behind them.**

**"I've never seen him this way before. Do you think he's going to be okay?" Kay asked Miguel.**

**"Yeah, Kay right?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"I didn't know my brother had friends." Miguel said.**

**"Well I guess I'm not really his friend in a traditional sense."**

**Miguel cocked one eyebrow up. "And in what sense are you talking about?" he gave her an inquiring look.**

**Kay realized what he thought. "No…I mean… we just talk every now and then and then that's about it."**

**"Oh" Miguel said while nodding away her embarrassment.**

**"So, you go to East Side Academy" Kay said trying to make small talk. She already knew he went there. She used to follow him around last year like a sad puppy dog, pining after him.**

**"Yeah, I'm a junior. And you?"**

**"Sophomore" she nodded nervously.**

**"You like baseball" Miguel asked noticing her Yankee bag that she was clutching across her body.**

**"Yeah, my dad was a huge fan. I guess I get it from him."**

**"So, you and your dad must be close."**

**"Yeah we were until he died a month ago." Kay said while tears started to form in her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't know"**

**"It's okay."**

**Miguel nodded and for some reason he took her hand in his. He looked up at her and suddenly he was leaning toward her and her to him. _What the hell am I doing. He has a girlfriend_, she thought. Right when they were inches from each other faces, they heard screaming coming from upstairs.**

**"What's going on? Do you think its John" Kay asked still staring in Miguel's eyes.**

**"I'll go check it out" he left and went upstairs toward the screaming.**

**It had been ten minutes and Miguel was still upstairs and she felt really uncomfortable because she could hear their family screaming at each other. As soon as she had finally realized that she should leave and headed for the door, she turned and saw Miguel sitting on the couch with his head in his hands crying. Kay walked over to him really not sure what to say to him. "Ummm... Are you okay?" she asked already regretting such a stupid question when it was so obvious he wasn't okay.**

**Miguel looked up at her with tears still in his eyes. "Do you have somewhere to be right now?"**

**Kay was thrown back about the question he had just asked her. "No" she gave him a questionable look.**

**He stood up and grabbed her wrist and led her for about ten blocks to a baseball field never saying one word to her.**

**To say Kay was confused was an understatement; she was dumbfounded not at his behavior, but her own. Twenty minutes ago, she was supposed to been at home watching the local neighborhood rich brat, but for once in her life she wasn't the responsible one and that scared the hell out of her. _I have completely lost it, Kayleigh Ann Lennoxx._**

**"My dad used to take me and my sister out here when we were little" Miguel said looking around the baseball field not looking at Kay who was directly behind him.**

**Kay didn't know what to say so she stood there looking puzzled at the man in front of her.**

**Miguel turned around, his eyes were still a little puffy and red, but he had a smile on his face, he looked at her. "So, you any good at hitting"**

**Kay smiled at him "Are you asking me to play a little game with you?"**

**"More of a wager. If I can't strike you out you win and I'll let you come with me to the all star baseball game."**

**"Are you serious? That game has been sold out since last year."**

**Miguel nodded.**

**Kay was jumping up and down inside, but she was trying to act all cool, calm and collected on the outside. "And if you win?"**

**"You have to bow before me and tell me I am king."**

**"You're kidding, right?"**

**"No, I am 100 percent serious."**

**"This way Miss" he said while giving her a bat and ushering her to home plate.**

**Strike one.**

**Strike two.**

**Home run.**

**Kay tripped over her own shoe laces coming toward the final base and would have fallen if it wasn't for Miguel catching her.**

**He was holding her very closely to his body. She was staring at up at his eyes and then his lips before he slowly moved down to meet her lips. The kiss started out very soft and light, but it soon turned into a heated, tongue mingling, I can barely breathe, hot kiss. When they finally broke from kissing, she stared at the man she had dreamed of kissing a million times and smiled.**

**He had taken her home to her apartment and now they were in the living room area. They were sitting on the couch and neither one knew what to say or even do, so they just sat there.**

**"Ummm…..I never been at a lost for words before." He turned to look at her**

**She smiled at him nervously. Then he did something that he shouldn't have done that would change everything in their life forever. He stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Kay should have told him to leave, but this was her fantasy and how many people actually get to live out their fantasy? She let him kiss her and she let him take away the most important thing she had, her virginity.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lying there watching Kay sleep; he knew that he loved her. He didn't know when it happened, but he just knew. Miguel couldn't imagine life without her in it. As much as he cared about Charity, he had never felt remotely about her the way he felt about Kay. _So, why am I still with Charity_, he thought. _Because you're scared that once everybody else knows then it wouldn't be like this, their little secret_. He knew this whole scenario was screwed up and it was mainly his fault, but he didn't care right know because he was lying next the woman that he loved.

* * *

"I don't know what is wrong with me"

_Obviously_, Fox thought. "Look Ethan it's really simple. Just ask yourself who you want, don't think about the consequences and just decide."

"It's not that simple"

Days like these he hated that Ethan was his best friend. He could be so annoying sometimes. "I got to get to the club to take care of some business."

"I need to get home anyway."

Fox headed out to The Blue Note, the club he had procured when he was only sixteen. His father was actually very proud of him for once in his life. Fox stayed there most of the time; it was his sanctuary from the outside world. Fox entered his office noticing a certain woman in an all black Versace baby doll dress sitting at his desk.

"What took you so long?"

"Your ex"

"Ethan"

Fox nodded.

"And what did he want"

"You know I can't betray him like that"

"Not like that, but definitely in other ways" Whit smirked

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Fox said while he moved over to Whit and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Soon that kiss enveloped into a heated lip lock that left them panting for more of each other when they stopped to breathe. He stared in her eyes, while placing a strand of her long, straight black hair out of her face. He waited for her to initiate it, it was always her choice. She stepped onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly before opening her mouth to let their tongues mingle together. Fox cleared his desk of its contents, then propped her on top of it, never stopping the lip lock that they had, then they went about doing something that they had done once before. He hated the way she made him feel. Anybody else he would have dismissed a long time ago, but not her. _Those damn butterflies_, he thought.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Where's Ethan?" Fox asked**

**"Family issues"**

**"So, I guess it's just you and me"**

**"I guess"**

**Fox grabbed Whit's hand pulling her into the club, "Let me show you around"**

**"I assume your father is pleased" she said after seeing every inch of the place.**

**"For once" Fox gulped his champagne.**

**Whit knew all to well about Fox and his relationship with his father. Trying to change the subject, she asked about the entertainment, "So, who are you going to get to open this venture of yours"**

**"Actually I was hoping you would help me with that"**

**"I know you don't mean me."**

**"Come on Whit. The Queen's grand debut, I can read the gossip girl message right now."**

**"No"**

**"You have a beautiful voice"**

**"You promised me you were going to keep the fact that I could sing between us"**

**"Why Whit? Are you scared?"**

**"I'm not scared"**

**"Prove it"**

**"How?"**

**"My father is coming later tonight with some possible investors to check out the place, sing in front of them. Unless you're scared of course."**

**"Fine"**

**_What have I gotten my self into?,_ she thought as she took another swallow of champagne. She was on her third or fourth glass; she stopped counting a while ago. Whitney was a little tipsy, but she needed a way for some of the nerves in her stomach to go a way.**

**"Anytime you're ready" the man over the band told her.**

**"Just breathe" she whispered to herself as she turned around to face her audience. Fox was looking quite amused sitting on the couch right in front of the stage. The music began to start, her mouth opened and then she began singing. She started out shaking a little bit though.**

**Never…. know… how… much.. i love you  
never… know.. how.. much.. i.. care  
when… you… put.. your.. arms.. around.. me  
I.. give.. you.. fever.. that's.. so.. hard.. to.. bare**

**Her eyes ventured on Fox and then she relaxed and she started to twist and dance on the stage.**

**You give me fever,  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever! In the morning,  
Fever all through the night.**

**Sun lights up the daytime  
And moon lights up the night..  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right**

**You give me fever  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever! In the morning,  
And fever all through the night**

**Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long ago**

**Romeo loved Juliette  
Juliette she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her he said,  
"Julie, Baby , you're my flame**

**"Thou giveth fever  
"When we kisseth  
"Fever with thy flaming youth  
"Fever! I'm afire,  
"Fever, yeah, I burn, forsooth."**

**Cap'in Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said,  
"Daddy, oh, don't you dare!**

**"He gives me fever  
"With his kisses  
"Fever when he holds me tight  
"Fever! I'm his misses, So  
"Daddy, Won't you treat him right?"**

**Now you've listened to my story,  
Here's the point that I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever,  
Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade**

**They give you fever  
When you kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever! 'till you sizzle  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn**

**Whitney eyes roamed around, but eventually they always fell back on Fox. For some reason, he had a calming effect on her.**

**When she finished, they all stood and clapped and she respectively bowed. She couldn't believe that she had done that. Fox couldn't believe it, but he felt something fluttering in his stomach. As she bowed he thought _I'm in trouble._ He was pulled out of his thoughts when his father put his hand on his shoulder.**

**"Son, hire her for the opening"**

**"Already ahead of you" he said staring at Whitney as she walked over to him and leaped in his arms for a short hug.**

**_Definitely in trouble, _Fox thought_._**

**The band and the rest of the staff exited leaving only Fox and Whitney there.**

**"I can't believe I did that. That was the most exhilarating, exciting thing I have ever done." She smiled at him before she felt something fluttering in her stomach. The smile she had dissipated and she instantly took a step back to look at Fox. Looking at him, he looked different for some reason. She didn't know what it was, but suddenly she had an urge to kiss him. Maybe it was all the champagne she had, or the feeling of being on top of the world, but she leaned into him and placed her lips over his.**

**Shock wasn't enough to describe what was going through his head, as Whitney suddenly kissed him. Before he had even realized it, he had taken her to the couch and he was rubbing against her sides with his hands. His tongue was exploring every part of her mouth, and the more she moaned the more he wanted her right then and there. Clothes started to come off and suddenly he had done the unthinkable with his best friend's girlfriend.**

**Watching her sleeping in his arms, he didn't care that he may have lost his best friend. Maybe tomorrow that guilt would surface, but not now. _Those damn butterflies_, he thought.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Both Whitney and Fox were silent as they put their clothes on. Suddenly, they both noticed that the radio was on and a song they both knew all too well started to play.

Their song.

They both smiled at each other.

"I still can't believe I did that"

"I can" he said giving her a kiss on the lips. "I better get you home before your mom sends out a search party"

It was around two in the morning when they left the club. Neither one realized that someone was watching them because if they did they definitely wouldn't have had a mini-make out session in front of the club.


	4. How the mighty have fallen

**Chapter 4: How the mighty have fallen**

**A/N: I used some dialogue from an episode of Gossip Girl, maybe like two sentences. The thin line between Chuck and Nate**

Fox was still half asleep when his limo pulled up to school the next morning. He had gotten the equivalent of maybe two and a half hours of sleep. If it wasn't for his phone going off, he probably would have decided to skip school. No doubt it was another one of those Gossip Girl messages, those things were starting to annoy him. He stepped out of the limousine and all eyes were on him.

"What?" He checked his appearance and made sure nothing embarrassing was attached to him. He didn't notice anything out of place, but they were still looking at him. And now they were whispering among themselves. That's when he noticed Ethan in the distance and he walked over to him. "What's with everyone staring at me?" he glanced behind him when someone shrieked OMG

"You can't be serious" he looked up at him with complete astonishment.

"Did I miss something?" he glanced around noticing how everyone was so interested in this conversation.

"Did you sleep with her? You think you could do to Whitney what you do to those other girls?"

"What…are you talking about?"

Ethan reached for his phone and opened the text pushing it in front of Fox's face.

Spotted: the Queen making out at two in the morning with a certain bad boy named Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Yes, you read right, it seems like W has a thing going on with F. What happened to E? Best friend and Girlfriend, it doesn't get any juicier than that. Picture attached, it says so much more than I ever could.

You know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl

"You son of a bitch, you slept with her, didn't you? Why? You just used her for what? One roll in the hay, a notch on your I've slept with every girl on the East Side. You really are pathetic."

Fox knew that Ethan had every reason in the world to be angry at him, but he just couldn't be talked down to, not by the not so virtuous Winthrop. "It happened and if you were more attentive to her maybe she wouldn't have come to me."

"Oh, somehow you screwing Whitney for sport was my fault?

"It wasn't for sport. She needed someone and I was there."

"Oh so you cared about her?"

"Yes, Dammit if you must know. I cared about her."

"How long" Ethan demanded.

"It doesn't matter because we both know you weren't the faithful boyfriend."

"That doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Doesn't it?"

"None of that changes the fact that you slept with my girlfriend."

"Don't you mean your ex-girlfriend."

"And I bet you were just too excited to pick up the pieces after we broke up. Taking advantage of Whitney when she was in a vulnerable place, because we both know she wouldn't give you the time of day otherwise."

He laughed. "You would think that, but you would be completely wrong like you usually are. If you must know I knew Whitney in the biblical sense almost a year ago."

"For a year you've been betraying me"

"Don't stand there acting as though you gave a shit about Whitney, because if you did you wouldn't have been bugging me about your one night stand every five seconds." He said eyes narrowed. "You're nothing but a spineless coward."

Ethan slugged him.

Stroking his jaw, Fox straightened up and lunged at Ethan. They found themselves rolling around on the ground with a million phones taking pictures at one of the intriguingly decadent stories the UES had ever seen.

Whitney had no idea what she was going to say to Ethan when she got to school. As she reached the gate she could hear the commotion, she wiggled her way through the crowd to see Ethan and Fox fighting. She tried to physically stop them, but all she got for her troubles was a bloody nose from somebody's elbow hitting her.

Fox immediately stopped and went over to a bleeding Whitney. He took off his scarf and held it up to her nose trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry".

"So this is what you meant when you said that you found something different"

Whitney nodded.

"I can't believe you slept with my best friend. How could you betray me like that?"

"You don't get to play the victim after you slept with Gwen behind my back."

The eerie silence was broken up with a lot of gasps coming from their fellow students surrounding them. The bell sounded and the crowd slowly broke up and went their separate ways to class.

* * *

Theresa had watched the whole scene play out. Her mind was still racing with the possibilities this left her with to get Ethan to be hers. She never thought that all she would have to do was to let Whitney self destruct and that would put her in the direct line of everything she had ever wanted. Tonight Theresa would definitely have something to smile about.

"What are you so happy about?" Her brother asked.

"Nothing." Theresa said while whistling.

"Don't think that things between you and Ethan are going to change."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Are you going to enlighten me as to how?"

"Fate"

"Fate?"

"Yeah it all comes down to fate and this just proves that we are going to be together." She smiled leaving her brother pondering his little sister's sanity. She always had a way to see the light at the end of the tunnel even when there wasn't even one.

* * *

Gwen was standing just a couple steps away from her schools front gate when she read the latest Gossip Girl message. She was shell shocked at the information that the latest text provided. Her once best friend had betrayed her boyfriend with the "manwhore" of East Side Academy. She just couldn't believe it that Whitney would be ever be taken in by the charm of the devil especially after her devotion to the princely Ethan Winthrop. Her feet finally moved to rush to class before she was later than she already was. She noticed Fox and Whitney talking a little ways outside of the schools campus. At first she just looked at them before she realized of how much of a hypocrite Whitney acted toward her. Playing the whole victim, when Whitney did the same thing with Ethan's best friend. She couldn't help but to laugh at how all this sounded like some soap opera. All the anger she had built up dissipated. She just wanted her best friend back.

Gwen walked over to them. "So, you two?"

Whitney looked at Gwen. "I guess I was a hypocrite"

"You guess?"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too, Whit" they both smiled at each other

"Ah, a Kodak moment" Fox said wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Friends" Gwen asked.

"Sisters" Whitney said pulling her into a hug.

* * *

"Tell me you had nothing to do with this?"

"Of course I didn't."

Kay searched her best friend's eyes looking for the truth. She wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, but she let the subject go. Kay's eyes ventured onto Miguel who was kissing Charity. The sight of those two made her stomach cringe, it was repulsing. She fought the urge to scream and cry at the same time.

"Kay what's wrong" Simone said noticing the look of distress in her eyes.

"I…..." Kay tried to find words that would release this feeling of pain and confusion. She had to tell somebody, but she didn't know how to even start.

Simone knew whatever it was, it was serious. Kay seemed dazed and lost in her own thoughts. "Kay look at me. Just tell me."

"I can't"

"Yes you can. You know you can tell me anything." She moved in front of her

"I…. did..I have been doing something that I shouldn't have done."

"Kay it can't be that bad. You're the good one between the two of us." She smiled. Taking a look at the seriousness of her face, she let the smile go. "Okay you're really scaring me."

"I've been seeing this guy" Kay blurted it out.

"Okay that's not the end of the world."

"He's got a girlfriend"

Simone gasped. She couldn't believe that her best friend would ever be the so called other woman. She didn't know what to tell her. "Do you care about him?"

Kay nodded.

"Does he care about you?"

"I think so" she said while moving her eyes to her feet.

"You know what you have to do, don't you"

"But I need him." She looked up to meet Simone's eyes with tears in hers.

"Oh Kay, how deep are you?"

* * *

After talking with Simone about her situation, she knew she had to end things with Miguel. Being wrapped up in his arms she was coming to the conclusion that was easily said then done.

Kay had come over a little while ago telling her grandmother and anybody who would ask, they had a history project to work on. Another lie added on to a bunch of other ones.

Kay loved being with Miguel especially the kissing part they were wrapped up in, but the deception had finally gotten to the point she couldn't look at herself in the mirror.

"I'm breaking up with you." She blurted out in between their kisses. "I'm serious this time."

He smirked and starting nibbling at her neck.

She used all her brain power to make herself forcibly push him back. "Miguel I need you to listen to me. I can't do this; it goes against everything I stand for. I'm better than this, you're better than this."

He leaned in for another kiss and he caught her cheek. "I'm going to break up with her."

"When?"

"Soon."

"That's what you said a month ago."

"I know. Be patient. I just don't want to hurt her."

"And what about me? You do know this hurts me. I want to go out on a regular date with my boyfriend, not hiding behind closed doors so no one will catch us."

"Kay. I love you."

"I know you do, but that's not enough anymore." She reached for her purse glanced at him before walking out the door. "I deserve better." She slammed the door shut.


End file.
